


Hammock

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP cuddling on a hammock on a hot summer day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't pass up the oppurtunity to write for these two dorks. 
> 
> (They aren't my OTP, though. That's reserved for Sethon)

“The hammock’s open, McKinley! Come on!” Ben shouted, waving over to his boyfriend who was talking to Gary. He was running really fast to the hammock by the time McKinley looked over to see it really was empty and was running to join Ben. 

The campers absolutely loved the hammock since there was only one. McKinley and Ben had been waiting all day to get the hammock, and now, at seven at night they finally got it. All the campers seemed to be busy, at a soccer game probably, so it was finally the counselor’s chance.

It seemed that Katie and Andy were running to get the hammock too, but they made one fatal mistake: they weren’t as close to it as McKinley and Ben were. They got to it by a long shot and as they settled into it, laughing while trying not to fall out, Andy started throwing a tantrum.

“I’ve been waiting a whole five minutes! No fair! I want the hammock!” Katie was trying to calm him down, and after a few minutes of this Ben and McKinley got sick of watching and they both looked at each other before smiling at each other and then bursting out in laughter again. 

“You’re-you’re gonn-gonna-”

Clunk! 

McKinley had rolled off of the hammock despite Ben’s attempt to get a warning out. Instead of crying out, McKinley just continued to laugh, now rolling on the dirt. He didn’t seem to mind getting dirty, even though it was sticking to his skin as he had been sweating all day. 

It was the hottest day of the summer, reaching up to the late ‘80’s and everyone, even the youngest of the campers, had been miserable in the heat. Everyone had gone out in the lake at least once (which wasn’t the best thing considering Andy was crap at his job) today. It made sense as to why more of the campers were crowding around the hammock than normally did, it was in one of the most shaded areas in the camp. It was on the reasons McKinley and Ben migrated towards it, their shed was way too hot for the day. 

At that point, McKinley wasn’t laughing because of Andy anymore, he was laughing because he had managed to fall off the hammock. 

He calmed down enough to get up and brush off his stomach and legs a bit before he climbed back on the hammock (almost flipping them both over in the process) and wrapped his arms around Ben.

They both let out a last puff of breath and did their best to calm their breathing, but they couldn’t help and have a last laughing fit. 

It was probably ten minutes after they got the hammock until they finally calmed down and just laid there, with their foreheads touching. They breathed together, quietly and softly. Their eyes were closed, and their arms were wrapped around each other. Just when Ben was about to fall asleep, McKinley suddenly whispered something.

“What?” Ben mumbled, trying to open his eyes but failing. Instead he put his hands on McKinley’s head and started playing with his hair to show that he was listening. 

“What are we going to do once camp ends? We only have two weeks left.” This time Ben managed to open his eyes and stare at McKinley’s eyes. They were beautiful, being a brown that was just dark enough to be described as chocolate but also translucent. Ben loved them. 

“I don’t know,” Ben mumbled. “I’m going to a theatre school.” 

“I’m not going to college,” McKinley whispered, like he was ashamed of himself. 

“Why not?” 

“I figure I don’t need college for what I can do. I mean, I’m creative. I can sew well. What is college going to teach me that I can’t teach myself?” Ben looked at McKinley’s hair as he played with it. It was nice and long, Ben was always jealous of that. He once tried to grow his hair out but he hated it. It would always stick up in the morning and he could never get it down. Plus he had to start spending money on conditioner. It just wasn’t for him. 

“I never thought about that,” he said back after a minute of thinking. 

“Well, you want to be a producer. You have to learn how to do…. Money stuff,” he said. He hadn’t realized until this point that he didn’t really know what a producer did. Oh well.

“I don’t know about that anymore. I may want to be an actor. I mean the zoot suit was really fun,” he said with a grin. McKinley let out a laugh and smiled, creating eye contact with Ben. 

“It was,” he agreed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Ben whispered, putting his forehead back to McKinley’s. It looked as if he was about to cry. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” A tear started travelling down Ben’s cheek and McKinley wiped it off before going in to kiss Ben’s cheek. He wrapped his boyfriend closer to him. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he repeated. 

“What if you do?” Ben said, his voice was shaking pretty hard. It hurt McKinley just to even think about how scared Ben was. “You’re one of my anchors, McKinley. I can’t dare lose you.”

McKinley was speechless for a few moments before he let out a big breath and lifted Ben up so they were sitting on the hammock. He pulled him closer with one arm on his shoulder and he had Ben look at him. He gave him a huge kiss on the lips, even adding a bit of tongue before he let go and gave him a hug. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he repeated again. Ben smiled and let out a small laugh as a comfort to himself. He wiped the tears off of his cheeks.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he said to himself. McKinley smiled and shook his head. He patted Ben’s shoulder again and then pulled him down onto the hammock without giving Ben any type of warning. The hammock almost did a flip but McKinley was able to stop it before he fell off again. He let out an embarrassed laugh, as if to say “sorry” to Ben, but Ben couldn’t stay mad at him for longer than five seconds. They settled back into a cuddle and just rested there.

In thirty minutes both of them were fast asleep, even though it was barely eight and the sun didn’t go down for another two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is officialbillhader


End file.
